Jamie's Apartment
by WhumpageLover
Summary: Two men attack Jamie at his apartment. Will Jamie survive? Will Danny catch the men who did this?
1. Chapter 1

Jamie sank onto his couch, he had just finished a double shift. Over half of the police force was out with the flu. He fought to keep his eyes open, but lost the battle.

Jamie woke with a start, when he heard someone at his front door. They weren't knocking, but he could hear men whispering. Jamie rose from the couch and silently walked to the door, he peered through the peephole and saw two men standing close to the door. Before Jamie knew what was happening, bullets started flying through the door. One ripped into his arm and the other tore through abdomen. Jamie stumbled into the kitchen, trying to get to the phone. He tripped over the rug and landed hard on the ground. Blood continued to poor from his wounds and he was too weak to get up. Jamie lay on his kitchen floor, going in and out of consciousness, praying for someone to find him.

Jared and David climbed up the stairs of the apartment complex. Their guns hidden in their coats.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yea, the boss said it was." Jared pointed to the door and motioned for David to be quiet. They stopped at the door and David reached for the handle. Jared slapped his hand.

"Are you an idiot?" David withdrew his hand and looked down at his feet. "He's a cop, he wouldn't leave his door unlocked."

"Oh, right."

"Shh." Jared placed his ear to the door. "He must of heard us, I can hear him walking to the door. It's time for plan B."

"What was plan B?" Jared pulled out his gun and screwed the silencer to the end of it, and pressed it against the door. David watched and then repeated Jared's actions.

"Wait...OK...Now!" Both men fired into the door. They heard Jamie stumble around until he collapsed on the ground. The two men placed their guns back inside their coats and disappeared down the stairs.

Danny hung up the phone angrily after getting Jamie's voicemail again.

"Danny, maybe he just overslept. He did just finish a double shift." Danny looked at his wife and sighed.

"Yea, but he promised that he'd watch the boys tonight."

"Well, sitting in the car, outside his apartment is not getting anything accomplished." Linda opened her car door. "I'm going to run up and get him, you stay here." Before Danny could protest, Linda had closed the door and entered the apartment. As she ran up the stairs, she bumped into two men.

"Excuse us, ma'am." They smiled at her and continued on their way. Linda didn't think much of it. She got to the top of the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks when she came to Jamie's door. Panic set in as she saw all the bullet holes in it. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Danny's number.

"Did you wake sleeping beauty?"

"Danny, get up here now."

"What's wrong?" Danny was already out of the car and running up the stairs, he made it to the top, before Linda could answer. Danny stopped dead in his tracks. "Are those bullet holes?" Danny ran to the door and tried the knob, when he found it was locked, he kicked the door in.

"Jamie?" Danny ran into the apartment and dropped to his knees next to Jamie. There was so much blood, that Danny wasn't sure how many times Jamie had been shot. He could faintly hear, Linda talking to the 911 operator. Danny reached shaky fingers to Jamie's neck and waited. He was relieved to find that Jamie still had a pulse. Moments later, the paramedics arrived and pushed Danny out of the way. He held onto Linda as they worked on Jamie. Everything was a blur as the paramedics rushed Jamie out of the apartment and into the waiting ambulance.

"Danny, c'mon. Let's go. I'll drive, you need to call your Dad." Linda wiped the tears from her eyes and climbed into the drivers seat. Danny pulled his phone out and dialed his father's number.

Frank sat in the conference room, and listened to the arguing that was going on. His phone buzzed and he glanced down at it. He ignored the call, knowing that Danny would understand why. The phone rang again and Frank ignored the call again. A few minutes passed and Baker came rushing into the room. The room went silent and Frank looked up at her. She had unshed tears in her eyes. Frank rose from his chair.

"Sir, It's Jamie."


	2. Chapter 2

Erin sat at her desk, collecting her papers and stuffing them into her briefcase. Her cell rang and she picked it up.

"Hi, Niki. I'm packing my stuff up now."

"Mom, Uncle Jamie should have picked them up by now."

"I'm sure that he will be there soon, he has been working a lot lately."

"Yea, but..."

"Just be nice to your cousins until I get there. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Erin hung up her phone and put it on her desk. She grabbed her briefcase, but accidentally knocked a stack of papers to the ground. Just as she bent to pick them up, a shot rang out. Her office window shattered and the bullet imbedded itself in the wall, where her head had been moments again. Keeping low to the ground, Erin crawled towards the door. More bullets were fired, one hitting a vase, sending glass everywhere. Erin gasped as a shard of glass sliced her arm. Erin made it to the door, and stood and ran down the hallway. Security stopped her. With tears in her eyes she explained what had just happened.

"Ma'am, that will probably need stitches, I'll drive you to the hospital." Erin looked down at her arm and saw that she was bleeding pretty badly. Before she left with him, she turned to the head of security.

"Call my Dad, and tell him what happened." The man nodded and Erin followed the security officer to the car.

Baker ran to stop the elevator doors before they closed. Frank saw her coming and stepped out of the elevator.

"Sir." Frank saw the fear in her eyes.

"No, Jamie's still alive right? I'm not too late?"

"There's no news on Jamie, sir. But the head of security at Erin's office just called. Erin was shot at by a sniper. She's ok. She just has a small cut that is getting stitched up. She's headed to the same hospital as Jamie." Frank starred at her in disbelief.

"I want units sent to get the rest of my family and bring them to the hospital. I want uniforms around them at all times, until these men are caught."

Danny set the clipboard on the counter and the nurse took it and looked over it.

"Thank you, Detective. I'll inform you about any news." Danny nodded and turned to head to the waiting room.

"Danny?" He looked up and locked eyes with Erin. Then his eyes wandered to the blood stained sleeve of her shirt.

"What happened?" Danny could tell that Erin was pretty shaken up. He flagged down a nurse and soon found himself in a trauma bay, as the nurse worked to stitch Erin's arm.

"A...a sniper." Erin took a deep breath. "It was close Danny." Erin began to cry and Danny pulled her into a hug. Erin pulled away and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Erin began to cry again. "Jamie was shot. It's pretty bad." They locked eyes for a moment and then Frank burst through the door.

"Dad." Frank wrapped his arms around his kids. Danny pulled his Dad to the side.

"Erin and Jamie, on the same day. That's not a coincidence."

"I didn't think so either, so I sent Uniforms to escort Pop and the kids here." Danny nodded his approval.

"Well, I can't just sit here on my thumbs. I'm going to get that son-of-a-bitch."

"Danny, you can't. They might come for you next."

"I can handle myself." Danny walked past his Dad and to the waiting room. Linda stood and walked to Danny.

"What's going on?"

"Someone is targeting us, I need you to stay here and keep the boys calm. I'm going to assemble a team and find whoever is doing this." Danny was out the door before Linda could protest.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Danny headed for the doors, two ambulances pulled up. The first opened and Danny ran to it. Jack stepped out, he was holed a piece of gauze to his forehead. The paramedics pulled the gurney out and Henry lay on it.

"Pop, what happened?" Henry pulled the oxygen mask off.

"They chased us down, and rammed us over and over." The paramedics rushed Henry inside. Danny grabbed Jack's hand and went to the second ambulance. Sean and Nicki crawled out. Nicki's pants were ripped and her leg was bleeding slightly. Sean had a few scraps on his arms but he looked ok.

"C'mon, let's get you guys inside." Danny led the kids inside. Erin ran to Nicki when she came in. Linda started fussing over the boys and Danny walked to his father.

"Any news on Jamie or Pop?"

"Pop is going to be just fine, he's just a little shaken up. No news on Jamie."

"Dad, what is happening?"

"I don't know, but I don't want you out there on your own. I know you want to, but I'm pulling you. I'm putting another detective on the case, right now we need you here." Danny went to protest, but saw the fear in his Father's eyes and turned to see his boys.

Erin and Nicki came back in, her leg was bandaged, but she sent everyone a small smile to let them know that she was ok. Frank disappeared and came back a few minutes later.

"We are going to be moved to a private waiting room." Everyone stood and followed the nurse to the room. She smiled sadly at them.

"Let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thank you." Everyone sank into the chairs, except Danny. He paced back and forth, racking his brain for any explanation.

"Dad?" Danny stopped pacing and looked at his son.

"Yea, Jack?"

"Why is someone trying to kill all of us?" Danny's heart shattered and he sat down and pulled his sons into his lap.

"No one is going to kill my family while I'm around. Whoever is doing this a very evil person."

Just then the door opened and everyone sat up straighter. The doctor offered the family and small smile before he started.

"Jameson, is still in surgery. He had one bullet lodged in the soft tissue of his shoulder, which was easy to remove and did not cause very much damage. The other bullet however entered through his abdomen and caused a massive amount of internal bleeding. We have our best surgeon working on him now. It's going to be a tough surgery and a long one."

"What are his chances of surviving?" Danny scooted to the edge of his seat.

"There are great risks with this type on injury."

"Doc, please?"

"25% of patients live from an injury like this, but there is a chance for him. I'll be back when the surgery is over." Once the door was closed, every started to cry. They held each other close and prayed.

Outside the waiting room door, two officers stood guard. Two more officers approached.

"Time to switch fellas." The two officers nodded and headed for the exit.

David pulled at his collar. "Man, how do cops wear these things, they're too tight."

"Shut up, David." Jared smacked the back of his head. "We are the cops right now." Jared sent David and evil smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The minutes passed slowly, and the Reagan family sat in almost complete silence. They clung to each other, trying to draw strength from one another. They all jumped when the door opened. The doctor from earlier came in.

"He's out of surgery. Most of the damage has been repaired, but he is still in critical condition. But I am hopeful, he is already showing signs of waking up. I will take you to him once he is settled."

"Thank you." Frank hugged the Doctor and then turned to his family. Tears of joy streamed down everyone's faces. Outside the door, Jared and David whispered to each other.

"Damn, the kid brother lived."

"We'll take care of him later, the Boss wants us to take down the PC." David's eyes grew wide.

"How are we supposed to do that, Jared?"

"We will pretend to take him to see his son, but we'll take him out back and put him down." David nodded and opened the door.

"Commissioner, the doctor sent for you. Jamie is awake and asking for you sir." Frank stood and turned to his family.

"I'll send for all of you, if he is up to it." The family nodded and watched as Frank disappeared. Frank followed the "officers."

"I thought the Doctor said that Jamie was in ICU?" Jared and David stopped walking.

"Of course, sorry. It's our first time in this hospital. We must have taken a wrong turn."

"What's your badge number, officer?" David glanced down at the hat in his hand.

"60528, sir" Frank pulled out his phone and pretended to type the badge number down, but he really sent a text to Danny.

"And that's for the 12th."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, I'll lead the way to the ICU."

Danny's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had a text from his dad.

 _SOS_

 _Fake Cops_

 _In ICU_

Danny hoped up from his chair and ran out the door, before anyone could question him. Danny ran through the halls, and only stopped when he reached the doors to the ICU. Danny pushed his way to the front of the nurses station.

"Sir, you need to wait in line." Danny flashed his badge.

"I need you to lock down the hospital, two men impersonating officers, have abducted the Police Commissioner and they are still in the building. Now open the doors to the ICU, I believe they went in there." The nurse nodded and hit the button, then picked up the phone and called security. Danny ran through the doors and searched every room, he was about to give up, when he heard yelling in the last room on the left. Danny burst through the door, gun drawn. Danny fought back a gasp at the sight before him. Frank was on his knees, with his hands on his head, blood sluggishly flowed out of a cute above his right eye. Jamie lay unconscious in a hospital bed, attached to many wires and tubes. And two men in police uniforms held guns pointed at Frank.

"Put your guns down now!" The men turned and Jared laughed.

"What are you going to do detective? There are two of us and one of you. You shot me, your partner shoots your dad."

"What if I'm faster than both of you, and shoot ya both." Again Jared laughed.

"You want to bet detective?"


	5. Chapter 5

Danny locked eyes with his father, Frank gave a small nod and threw a punch at Jared. Danny fired at David, the bullet hit it's mark, sending him to the ground. Danny quickly turned and fired at Jared, the bullet imbedded itself in his shoulder. The door burst open and hospital security rushed in. The two were taken out of the room. Danny helped his father off the floor.

"You ok?" Frank wiped some blood out of his eye.

"Yea, I'm fine." Danny nodded and placed a hand on his Dad's shoulder.

"You go get that checked out," Danny pointed to the gash on Frank's forehead, "And I'll go and fill everyone in." Frank nodded and disappeared out the door. Danny turned towards Jaime, he reached out his hand and grabbed one of Jamie's. "You come back to me, you hear. You can't leave us. We need you, I need you." Danny gave his hand on last squeeze and left Jamie's hospital room.

After getting patched up, Frank stepped outside the hospital to make a phone call.

"Hello Reagan, It took you longer than I thought it would."

"Cut the crap, leave my family alone."

"Now, where's the fun in that? None of them are dead so far. It will stay that way, if you do what I tell you."

"I don't take orders, especially from a criminal like you."

"That's too bad, I guess dear old Dad will be first to go, that is, if Jamie hasn't already kicked the bucket."

"You listen to me, you son of a..."

"Now, Frank. Is that anyway for the Police Commissioner to talk? You listen to me. I'm going to make you suffer the way that you made me. I'm going to take everyone you've ever loved from you."

"I never tool anyone from you."

"The day you put me in prison is the day that I lost everything, my wife, my job, my house, and my baby girl. It's been thirty years Frank, my daughter doesn't even know who I am. And it's all your fault."

"I didn't kill that boy, you did. That is why you lost everything. You took a mother's child, because you wanted the twelve dollars that he had. You ruined your own life, I was just doing my job."

"That is no way to talk to the man who has control over who in your family lives and who dies."

"I'm putting you back in prison, if it's the last thing I do."

"Too bad you'll be dead before that happens." The line went dead and Frank threw his phone into the wall. It shattered into a few pieces and Frank disappeared back inside the hospital. A man stepped out from the shadows and followed Frank inside. The man moved quickly through the hospital, until he found the room Henry was in. Henry was sleeping and his few cuts and scrapes from the accident were cleaned and bandaged. The man pulled a needle from his pocked and inserted it into Henry's I.V. As the man was leaving, Henry's heart monitor alarm went off.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank sank into a chair as he listened to the doctor. He kept his eyes on the floor, but he took in every word that was said. Henry's heart stopped and it took awhile but they got it started again. They ran some tests and found that a nearly lethal amount of sedatives were pushed through his IV. He was stable, but was in a medically induced coma until his heart rhythm went back to normal. After the doctor left, the room remained silent. Linda and Danny held hands but stared off into space. The boys were fast asleep, curled up next to each other. Erin and Nicki sat across from Frank, watching him, waiting for him to say something to say anything. The door opened and everyone jumped.

"Sorry to startle you." Renzulli walked into the room. "I have some news." The whole Reagan clan looked at Renzulli and waited for him to speak. "The two men that Danny shot are out of surgery. They confessed to shooting Jamie and to attacking the Police commissioner. But, they claim that they are working alone. Which we know is impossible, because of the timing of the sniper attack on Erin." Renzulli glanced back down at his notepad. Frank rose from his seat.

"I know who is behind this." Everyone turned to Frank. "This was thirty years ago, I was still a beat cop. My partner and I tried to stop and mugging. But we failed, the young boy was murdered. The only goof thing about that night is that we caught the guy who did it. He claimed he didn't do it, but we had eye witnesses and substantial evidence. During his interrogation he pleaded for a bargain, but there were none to offer him. Once he went to prison his wife left him and took their 3 month old daughter with her. He always blamed me for his prison sentence. And he said that if he were ever to be released he would take everything I ever cared about." Danny stood.

"Why are we just now hearing about something like this?"

"He was never supposed to be free, he had a life sentence. He must have gotten parole or made some sort of deal on the inside." Frank sat back down. "His name is Daniel Weathers." The Reagan family sat in disbelief.

"You've know it was this maniac and you've just sat here and done nothing?" Danny was almost shouting.

"I've put nearly a hundred uniforms out looking for him and I didn't tell you sooner Danny, because I want you here not out there looking for him."

"Dad, you know better than anyone that I need to be out there, I need to find this guy." Linda rose and placed both her hands in his.

"Danny, we need you here, where we know that you're safe and you know that we're safe." Danny looked at his two sleeping boys and then back to his beautiful wife. He pulled her into a hug and then they sat back down. Renzulli excused himself and the room fell silent again.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie opened his eyes slowly and groaned in pain. A nurse came into view.

"How's your pain?" Jamie tried to speak but his throat was too dry. The nurse handed him a small cup of water, he sipped it slowly and then answered her.

"Not too bad."

"Let me know if it gets worse, I can adjust your morphine." Jamie nodded. "Your family is here, would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please." As the nurse left, Jamie tried to sit up, but pain erupted in his chest. Jamie took a deep breath and gave up on trying to sit up.

Frank was on the phone with Renzulli.

"How's the search for Richardson?"

"We found his hide out and we're tearing it apart right now."

The door opened and a nurse walked in and smiled at everyone. "Good keep me posted." Frank hung up the phone and turned to the nurse.

"Jamie is awake, and he's asking for all of you." Everyone was on their feet in an instant. They followed the nurse through the halls and into Jamie's room. Jamie smiled at everyone, but his smile quickly turned to confusion when he saw all the bandages.

"What happened to you guys?" Erin took one of Jamie's hand and fought back tears. Danny refused to look at Jamie, so Jamie turned to his dad. "Dad?"

"A criminal from my past is targeting you guys. They went after you first. Then the tried to get Erin." Frank pointed to Erin's bandage on her upper arm.

"It's just a scratch Jamie." Erin squeezed his hand harder. Jamie turned and looked at Nikki and the boys.

"On the way to the hospital, their car was rammed multiple times." Jamie glanced around the room.

"Where's Pops?" Frank cleared his throat.

"He's in a medically induced coma, after..." Frank trailed off and Danny finished for him.

"He almost died, but the doctors say he's going to be fine." Jamie looked around the room at everyone.

"Have you caught the guy?"

"No, but we have men looking for him." Jamie nodded.

"I'm sorry guys, but can I have a minute with Dad?" everyone nodded and walked out. Frank pulled a chair up to Jamie's bed. "Watch out for the nurses. When I was coming to, I heard two of them talking about their next move."

"What did you hear Jamie?"

Jamie stopped suddenly and grabbed his chest. "Something's wrong." Frank jumped from his seat and pushed the call button. Jamie was gasping for air by the time that the doctors and nurses rushed in. Frank was pushed out of the room, tears streamed down his face. As he turned around he say the man behind all of this. He had a huge smile on his face and waved to Frank. Frank started running after him. Richardson smiled one last time and turned to run. Just as he turned to run, Danny tackled him to the ground. Richardson struggled, so Danny dug his knees into his back. Danny leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You're lucky there's witnesses, or else I'd kill you right now." Frank pulled Richardson off the ground and slammed him into the wall.

"What did you do to Jamie?" Richardson smiled. Frank slammed him against the wall again. "What did you do?"

"There's nothing you can do for him now." Danny punched Richardson, sending him to the ground. Just then four uniformed officers came running. They pulled Richardson off the ground and cuffed him. Frank pulled one of the officers to the side.

"Do not let him out of your sight. I want the best interrogator on him." The officer nodded and took Richardson out of the hospital.

"What's happening to Jamie?" Frank turned to Danny and shook his head. Danny took off running towards Jamie's room and Frank followed.


	8. Chapter 8

The room was packed with hospital staff. Some were yelling at the others, but the only sound that Danny heard was a single long beep of the heart monitor. Tears sprung to Danny's eyes as he watched his brother's lifeless body get shocked over and over again. He knees grew weaker with each shock. Danny clung to his father, like a small child. Frank stood tall, trying to be a rock for his son, but his eyes held all his sadness.

"We've got a pulse." Danny and Frank exchanged relieved glances. The head doctor started ordering all kinds of tests and then turned to find Danny and Frank standing in the doorway. He motioned for them to come in.

"As of right now, I'm not sure what could have caused this. We are going to run some tests to find out. He's resting right now, but he could use your company." The doctor excused himself and the room cleared out. Frank sank into a chair near Jamie's bed and took his hand into his. Danny was frozen at the end of the bed, looking at his all too vulnerable baby brother. Flashes of Joe crossed Danny's mind and he fought back a sob. Frank reached for the other chair and pulled it next to his, motioning for Danny to sit. Danny moved to the chair slowly, his eyes never leaving Jamie's still form. He sank into the chair and watched the rise and fall of Jamie's chest.

Danny wasn't sure how much time had passed but he suddenly felt stiff and sore. He rose to his feet and stretched. He turned to his father to find him fast asleep, still holding Jamie's hand. Danny smiled and slipped from the room. Danny pulled out his phone and called Renzulli to see how the interrogating was going.

"It's not, he won't say anything useful."

"Well, keep trying I'll be there in 20." Danny hung up to phone and headed towards the waiting room. Danny stopped just outside the door and turned to one of the two officers. "Can you bring my car around for me?" Danny handed him the keys and went into the room. The officer disappeared down the hall. Danny gave Linda a kiss and told the boys to be good. Erin grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Don't go easy on him." Danny nodded and headed towards the entrance. As soon as Danny was out the doors, there was a big fiery explosion off to the left. Danny took off running, when the fire came into view, Danny stopped dead in his tracks. His car was a big orange ball of fire. Within minutes the fire department was there. Anger bubbled inside Danny as he watched the firemen remove the body of the officer. Guilt washed over Danny as they laid a white sheet over his burnt body. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see his father. Frank wore a mask, to hide his feelings, but Danny knew how he felt by the way his hand trembled on his shoulder.

Renzulli followed Richardson's gaze. He was staring at the clock with a smile.

"Not much time left before the next Reagan falls." Renzulli stood up so fast, his chair fell over with a loud thump and he got into Richardson's face.

"What have you done?" Richardson smiled up at Renzulli.

"I took from him, what he took from me."

Linda turned the corner and watched a nurse walk into Henry's room, it immediately caught her attention. The nurse had the wrong color scrubs on for the ICU. Linda took off running and threw open the door. The lady jumped and dropped her needle. The lady turned to Linda and charged at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Linda grabbed the first thing her hand touched, which happened to be a bed pan. She swung at the woman and missed, but nailed her in the jaw with a second swing. The woman rubbed her jaw and glared at Linda. Linda swung a third time and sent the woman to the ground in an unconscious heap. Linda threw the bed pan on her and poked her head out the door and called for security, when she turned back around, she saw the Henry was awake and he had a big grin on his face.

"You're awake!" Linda rushed to him and gave him a gentle hug.

"I couldn't miss all the excitement." Linda laughed and then stood and collected the dropped needle from the ground.

"I need to get this to the doctors, it may be the key to saving Jamie." Linda was out the door before Henry could ask any questions. He watched as the hospital security collected the unconscious woman. He was about to fall asleep when Frank entered the room. Henry gave his son a big smile, but it quickly turned to a frown when their eyes met. Frank sat heavily into the bedside chair and turned to his dad. Henry sat quietly and listened as Frank filled him in on everything that had happened.

"You know what you have to do, Francis." Frank sighed heavily.

"Yeah, Pop. I know what I need to do."

Niki entered Jamie's room and closed the door quietly. She walked to the bedside chair and sat softly. For a few minutes she just sat and listened to the steady beating of the heart monitor. Niki reached out and held Jamie's hand. His hand was cold and lifeless. Tears sprung to her eyes and she searched for any sign of him waking. Niki gasped as she noticed that Jamie's lips were turning blue. Niki hit the call button and a nurse came into the room.

"Why are his lips blue?" The nurse looked at Jamie and then paged a doctor. Soon Niki was being shoved out of the room. Niki ran sobbing back to the waiting room.

Linda ran to the nurses station.

"I need Doctor Mendez now." The nurse typed on her computer and looked back at Linda.

"He was just paged to room 223. You can wait here for him." Linda's eyes grew wide.

"That's Jamie's room." Linda ran towards his room, when she got there nurses and a few doctors were leaving the room.

"Dr. Mendez." He stopped and turned to Linda. "What happened?"

"He was having trouble breathing, we have him on some oxygen and we are prepared to do more if that doesn't help."

"I have something that might help." Linda handed the doctor the needle. "A woman was about to dose Pops with it. If we are lucky then this is what is wrong with Jamie." The doctor nodded.

"I'll get it to the lab and have them run some tests, maybe they can come up with and antidote." Linda looked into to Jamie's room through the window and set a pray up for him.

Frank entered the station and immediately ever cop was on their feet. Normally, Frank would stop and talk to most of them, but he was all business today. Danny followed anxiously behind his dad, he was not a fan of this plan, but it was all they had.

"I'll be right here if you need me, Dad." Frank nodded and walked into the interrogation room. Danny stood and watched from the one way glass.

Richardson was picking at his nails and he didn't even bother to look up. Frank let his mask fall and let all his emotions show. His voice cracked a little before he spoke.

"You took my father from me, and my oldest son, tell me how to save my youngest, please." Frank let the tears form in his eyes. Richardson lifted his head to look at Frank.

"You really thought it would be that easy? That I'd just tell you that easily." Richardson laughed. "Danny sure went down in flames didn't he." He chuckled and Frank fought the urge to sock him in the face. "And Pops went nice and slow, didn't he? Jamie's death will be just as slow, maybe even a little more painful." Frank charged and pinned Richardson to the wall.

"Tell me how to save him!"

"Now, now, commissioner. I've got a big decision for you to make. You can save one of your kids now, pick, Jamie or Erin?" Frank let Richardson go.

"What do you mean?"

Erin excused herself from the waiting room to use the restroom. She didn't notice the woman following her. Once, Erin entered the bathroom, the woman grabbed Erin and tried to pin her to the ground. Erin fought back and broke free. She turned and kicked the woman in the shin. As she turned to run, the woman grabbed Erin's ankles and brought her to the ground. Erin tried to crawl away, but the woman grabbed her legs. Erin started to scream for help.


	10. Chapter 10

Niki had a weird gut feeling wash over her as the door closed and her mother disappeared. She rose from her seat and quickly went after her. Jyst as Nike was rounding the corner, she heard her mother's scream for help.

Erin screamed for again, but was cut off as the woman wrapped her hands around her throat. Erin tried to breath but her windpipe was being crushed. She vaguely noticed the door flying open.

Niki gasped as she threw open the door. Without thinking she threw herself at her mother's attacker. Erin drew in a few deep breaths, because she realized that Niki was struggling with the woman. Erin pulled herself off the floor and charged the woman. She threw her off of Niki and started throwing punches. Just as the woman fell unconscious on the floor, two armed officers burst into the bathroom. Erin ignored them and turned to her daughter.

"Are you alright?" There was a ghost of a bruise forming on Niki's right cheek.

"I'll be fine." Erin pulled Niki into a hug and they made their way back to the waiting room.

Frank paced around the observation room, with his cellphone in his hand. He jumped when it rang, but answered it on the first ring.

"Tell me they're alive!"

"Erin is fine, but Jamie is barely hanging on." Danny took a deep breath. "He's been poisoned with something, the Doc is working on an antidote, but..." Danny's voice broke and he fought back tears. "I don't know how long he has Dad. I...We can't lose him."

"You keep everyone safe there, I will work on Richardson some more." Frank hung up and let a few tears form in his eyes, before he went back into the room. Frank sat slowly and never met Richardson's eyes.

"Tell me how to save Jamie. You took everyone else. Please, let me save him." Frank finally met his eyes and it took everything in his being to not throw Richardson onto the ground and pummel him.

"I see that my people were successful with Erin as well." Richardson let a large smile spread across his face. "Too bad, she was hot." Frank went to grab for Richardson, but stopped himself, that would not help save Jamie. Richardson leaned back, looked at the clock and smiled. "He doesn't have much time now, I'd say maybe another twenty minutes."

A nurse barged into the room and everyone jumped to their feet.

"Dr. Mendez wanted me to grab all of you. Jamie is declining very quickly and he fears the worst. Please come with me." Everyone followed in silence. When they entered, Pop was in a wheelchair, next to Jamie's bed. The room was quiet for a while, until Pop spoke.

"Someone should call Frank, he should be here." Pop reached out a hand and took Jamie's in his.

"It's ok Pop, I'm here." Everyone turned to see Frank in the doorway. Everyone moved so he could be beside Jamie. The room fell silent again as they watched Jamie's labored breathing. Anger and sadness bubbled inside Danny, he want more than anything to drag Richardson out back and beat the crap out of him.

Linda watched the slow decline of Jamie's heartbeat. The nurse in her knew that he was close to death, but she pushed that aside and let the hope shine through. She didn't fight the tears and let them flow silently from her eyes. She held her boys close and prayed.

Erin kept her eyes on Jamie's face, hoping to find any sign of life or any flutter of hope. Erin reached out her hand and pulled Niki closer to her.

Everyone looked up and towards the door, when they was a loud commotion outside. The door flew open and Dr. Mendez stood in the doorway with a syringe.

"The lab came through," He moved to Jamie's I.V. and pushed the syringe. "He should start improving in the next hour or so." Everyone thanked him and turned back to look at Jamie.

The hours passed slowly and Jamie slowly got stronger. After hour three, nearly everyone was sleeping, aside from Frank. He refused to take his eyes off of Jamie. He sat up straighter when he saw Jamie's eyelids flicker. Frank smiled as Jamie opened his eyes.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake." Jamie tried to sit up, but Frank put a hand on his chest. "I wouldn't do that." Jamie groaned and sank back into the bed. He glanced around the room at his sleeping family.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Falling asleep on my couch after my shift." Frank filled Jamie in on the events that had happened. Jamie stared at his father in shock. After he was done, Frank reached his hand out and grabbed Jamie's.

"We nearly lost you." Jamie saw the tears in his father's eyes. He squeezed his dad's hand and met his eyes.

"I'm still here." Frank nodded and gave a small smile.

"Uncle Jamie, you're awake!" Jamie turned to see Niki jumping off the couch and running to his side. Everyone woke with a start and sprang to their feet when they say Jamie.

Frank barged into the interrogation room and pulled Richardson out of his seat.

"You are under arrest for numerous attempted murder charges." Richardson smirked as Frank slapped the cuffs of his wrist.

"Just attempted murder?"

"Yes." Richardson looked around Frank to see Pop, Danny, and Erin standing in the doorway. His eyes grew wide and he started to shout.

"You should all be dead. You here me. DEAD!" Frank handed him off to an officer and wrapped his arms around his kids.

Jamie sat in a wheelchair on the sidewalk. He picked at the bandage where his IV was.

"Stop picking at that." Danny slapped his hand lightly. "You ready to go home, kid?"

"Yes, I'm so ready. Six weeks of hospital food and sponge baths, I am beyond ready." Danny chuckled.


End file.
